


Resonance

by styxcrosser



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen, There's some cussing, because it's agon, brief mention of blood but nothing gory, people often dont understand unsui very well and i hope i did his character justice, please talk to me about the kongo twins, twin telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styxcrosser/pseuds/styxcrosser
Summary: When the Kongo twins were six years old, Unsui fell into a hole in the dense forest behind their childhood home.Agon was the one who ran and alerted their parents that something was wrong with his brother.Agon, of course, was nowhere near Unsui when it happened.





	Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to toy around with the idea that the kongo twins were capable of some form of telepathic communication, that they could sense what the other twin is feeling and talk to each other to a certain extent. also i am about 90% sure the ~twin telepathy~ depicted here is probably not at all like the irl phenomenon (as in irl twins probably can’t literally “talk” to each other in their minds - you’ll see in the fic), but for the sake of the story, please pretend that they can lol
> 
> also, hi! it’s my first time writing in the eyeshield fandom after a while (EIGHT WHOLE YEARS) lol… i keep coming back to this series every once in a while, it just means a whole lot to me so anyway… enjoy this hc dump/character essay fanfic and please talk to me about the kongo twins

When the Kongo twins were six years old, Unsui fell into a hole in the dense forest behind their childhood home.

Agon was the one who ran and alerted their parents that something was wrong with his brother.

Agon, of course, was nowhere near Unsui when it happened.

Their parents quickly rushed to search for the older Kongo twin, and with Agon’s insistent help, the family managed to find him just before nightfall. Apparently he had stumbled on a particularly large protruding tree root before falling and tumbling down into a hole left over from some abandoned construction project. Fortunately for them, the hole had been shallow enough that they didn’t need to call the authorities or additional people to help hoist him up.

It was Agon’s small hands that pulled Unsui’s arm to bring him back to high ground—the younger Kongo twin had always been so _strong_.

“I just knew,” Agon explained on the frantic, blurry ride to the hospital. Unsui’s body was covered in bruises; he was conscious, though he could barely speak without letting out a pained whimper. “I was playing in my room when my arm suddenly hurt and something told me that Nii-san needed help.”

The twins held hands throughout the entire journey, only breaking off when Unsui was laid down on a cot and rushed to the emergency unit. 

The doctor later told them that Unsui’s left arm had been fractured in the incident, and that because it had swollen quite a bit, he would have to stay in the hospital for a few days until the swelling had stopped. Unsui let Agon draw Doraemon—their favorite Sunday morning anime at the time—and a cartoonish thumbs-up on his cast along with a crudely written _‘get well soon nii-san!’_ that took up nearly the entire bandage, leaving little room for their visiting friends and family to write and draw similar messages on the older twin’s cast. 

Agon stubbornly refused to leave his older brother’s side the entire three days he was bedridden, even when they had to leave the room for Unsui’s private examination. 

_“If anything happens to Nii-san again, I’ll be the first to know, so I have to stay with him.”_

The twins thought nothing strange of the incident. Their parents, on the other hand, thought it was a heaven-blessed, God-given, Buddha-willed miracle. (The Kongos had always believed in a bit of both.) The story of how Agon-kun saved Unsui-kun—everyone’s entertained the possibility of twin telepathy at some point in their lives, but how often do you see evidence of it happening right before your eyes?—quickly became a hit among their friends and relatives, and their parents were all too happy to recount it to everyone who had yet to hear it. The twins quickly realized that, as it turns out, not just everyone can sense what their other sibling is feeling, and that talking to your brother in your head where nobody else can hear you is something almost _no one_ can do. One of their particularly science-savvy relatives even told them that such a thing wasn’t common among twins like themselves, despite what one might assume.

Agon glanced at his twin after their mother had just finished retelling the story to one of their aunts. 

_So_ _other_ _people can’t do this?_

Unsui, who was looking the other way, met his younger twin’s eyes—which were very much like his own—and shrugged.

_I guess not._

It was then the twins realized that they were _different_ , that they shared a gift no one else had, that they were connected to each other in a way no one else was.

While Unsui would say his fateful fall in the forest brought them closer than ever, he would also say, in hindsight, that the entire ordeal may have been the catalyst that set forth the events that changed Agon into the person he was now, though he’s sure it would have still happened even if he hadn’t fallen into that hole, and he just made it happen sooner.

* * *

Agon had always been different. Six-year old Unsui knew that even before the twins were made aware of just how special their ‘gift’ was. His younger twin always mastered things so quickly and with so little effort, so much that it just didn’t make sense to little Unsui. After all, their parents always taught their children that people who work hard would always succeed (the implied message being people who didn’t work hard would not), yet it always seemed as if Agon had never had to try as hard as Unsui did, even though they were taught to do the exact same things with the exact same way of doing them. Sometimes Agon didn’t even look like he was trying at all, like when he mastered the bicycle and did a perfect kickflip (yes, with a _bike_ ) all in one day, while Unsui needed an entire week and even then he couldn’t do all the tricks the younger Kongo twin could. _That must mean Agon is special_ , thought Unsui. The thought made him happy.

_If Agon is special, that means I could be, too, right?_

It was only a matter of time before it clicked for Agon. That not only were the twins born with a gift— _Agon_ was given an additional gift in addition to the one he shared with his older brother. The older they grew, the more obvious it became that Agon was _special_ , extraordinarily so, and that he was the one who was loved by the Gods. It was their fifth grade homeroom teacher who first used that phrase— _Agon-kun really is loved by the Gods_ , as he handed out Agon’s report card to their smiling parents; all A’s, with distinction in every single subject and a glowing array of both academic and non-academic achievement certificates. _Now, Unsui-kun, on the other hand… He’s a very diligent boy, and it’s nice that he’s always looking out for Agon-kun, but I think he can still do better. I recommend signing him up for cram school in the future; Watanabe-sensei from class 5-4 runs a very good one that’s not far from here..._

Unsui would say it was around this point that they began to drift away from each other. _You should be happy for Agon,_ Unsui would keep telling himself, but he would often wonder what life would be like if _he_ was the gifted-among-the-gifted, and not Agon. _You shouldn't be selfish_ , Unsui would tell himself. _You have to help him. If Agon succeeds in life because of your help, then you should also be happy for him._

* * *

Unsui had been going over some plays in his room when he felt a sharp jab in his lower abdomen.

_Something happened to Agon._

Nothing happened after that, so he kept his eyes trained on the Golden Dragonfly diagram he’s been trying to memorize in the past few days. If things got worse, he’d know—it’s happened before. Most of the time, however, it’s just some lucky bastard who must’ve used up all the luck in their entire lifetime to successfully land a punch on Agon, and today soon proved to be one of those times.

Nearly two hours later, Agon returned home, bruised and battered, one arm covering the exact same spot where Unsui felt what he now knew had been a punch in the gut. The younger Kongo twin made no move to acknowledge his brother, instead opting to saunter into the living room without even bothering to take his sneakers off, and plopped himself down on the couch with all the elegance and grace of a hippo. Blood—not his, Unsui was sure of that—coated his favorite bomber jacket like paint _(Agon, you went on the train like that?)_ , and his signature sunglasses carelessly lay discarded on the floor. Agon may have survived the ordeal, just like he always does, but this particular night must not have been one of his best. 

Even a person who was so loved by the Gods could have bad days once in a while, Unsui supposed.

“I already ate dinner,” the younger twin said, which was Agon-code for _Don’t you even fucking start._

Unsui stared at the bruise resting beneath Agon’s hand, now an alarming shade of purple. “I felt that, you know.”

“Deal with it.”

The older Kongo twin sighed. “Do you need help—"

 _“No,”_ Agon barked.

_Fucking hell, it hurts._

Wordlessly, Unsui stood up and grabbed the first aid kit he always kept just for occasions like this.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” Unsui, placid as ever, began to delicately cotton over Agon’s wounds with small daubs of antiseptic. “Fuck you, Unko, I told you not to—”

“Stop moving around so much,” said Unsui.

_Thanks, Unko._

“Don’t mention it.”

Unsui ignored Agon's glare, instead fixating his gaze on the younger twin's wounds so as to not cause a (literal) knee-jerk reaction from the very strong and _very impulsive_ younger brother.

That, and he was trying very hard not to think about the fact that even Agon’s fucking _subconscious_ had taken to calling him with that childish nickname.

“What? It’s fucking hila—ow, ow, ow, _fuck_! You did that on _purpose_ , you son of a bitch!” 

"Agon, if I'm a 'son of a bitch', that makes you one, too."

"Shut the fuck up. You know what I mean."

Unsui smiled at that.

"I always do, don't I?"


End file.
